℃-ute Concerts
This is a list of concerts by ℃-ute since 2005. ℃-ute Concerts Concerts *2006.09.10 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2007.02.24~02.25 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *2007.04.21~05.05 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *2007.07.31~09.10 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2007.09.09~10.28 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *2008.04.05 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *2008.08.16~10.04 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *2008.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2009.04.11~05.16 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *2009.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2009.08.15~10.25 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ (Umeda Erika's graduation) *2009.11.21 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *2010.03.13~5.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *2010.08.28~10.03 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *2010.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2011.03.05~03.06 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ *2011.04.30~07.02 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *2011.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2012.04.14~06.30 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *2012.08.09 ℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2012 summer IN Otodama ~Natsu Live de Bakoon!~ *2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2012.11.24~2013.02.02 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *2013.04.20~06.29 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *2013.08.01 ℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2013 summer ~Queen Of OTODAMA~ *2013.09.09~09.10 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *2013.09.15~11.04 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *2014.03.01~11.30 Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *2014.04.05~06.29 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *2014.08.06 ℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2014 summer ~Otodama Monster~ *2014.09.10 ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Zenpen" *2014.09.21~12.13 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *2015.02.18~05.04 Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *2015.03.21~06.11 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *2015.08.04 ℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2015 summer ~Gamusha LIVE in Otodama~ *2015.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2015.10.17~11.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *2015.11.04~12.11 Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *2016.04.02~06.20 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *2016.08.03 ℃-ute Cutie LIVE 2016 summer ~Summer Wind in Otodama~ *2016.09.05 ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *2016.10.08~11.26 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *2017.01.05~01.09 ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ *2017.01.22~06.03 Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *2015.02.05~02.29 ℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *2017.02.08~03.08 ℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ *2017.04.01~06.04 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *2017.06.11 ℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *2017.06.12 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (last) Overseas Concerts *2013.07.05 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *2014.05.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ *2014.07.03 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival (with Berryz Koubou) *2015.09.19 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *2016.05.21~05.22 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ *2017.04.13 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *2017.04.16 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ TV Lives *2014.08.15 Summer Station Music Live (TV Asahi) Joint Concerts *2008.04.20~05.03 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ (with Berryz Koubou) *2011.04.09~06.25 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with S/mileage) *2011.10.22~12.25 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (with Berryz Koubou) *2013.10.05~12.08 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage (with S/mileage) ℃-ute Events Cutie Land Events :See Also: Category:Cutie Land Series Overseas Events *2009 ℃-ute Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 1 *2012 ℃-ute Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 2 *2013 ℃-ute Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 3 Others *2016 ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 2 9gatsu 10ka wa Hiten de ℃-ute no Hi~ Concerts Featured In Morning Musume *2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" (opening act) *2006 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ (opening act) Other *2005 Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen NEO~ (opening act) *2005 Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ (opening act) *2005 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ (opening act) *2005 v-u-den Live Tour 2005 Aki v-u-densetsu II ~Kurenai no Kisetsu~ (opening act) *2015 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *2016 Buono! Festa 2016 Events SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp IN Isumi *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 Category:C-ute Category:C-ute Concerts Category:C-ute DVDs